The subject matter of the invention is an embroidery module for a free-arm sewing machine.
Free-arm sewing machines for home use have a relatively small work surface, in order also to be able to process tubular work pieces, such as sleeves, etc. For better support of larger work pieces, so-called slide-on extension tables, which have a U-shaped configuration and which enclose the free arm on three sides, are frequently supplied with the sewing machine. This significantly larger work and support surface, however, prevents the sewing or embroidering of tubular sewing material.
The work surface can also be expanded for large work pieces by docking an embroidery module, which is used for driving and supporting an embroidery hoop. Here, it is disadvantageous that after the work is performed, the slide-on extension table or the embroidery module must be removed again, in order to be able to perform different work on the sewing machine.